The field of the disclosure relates generally to pest control, more particularly to pest monitoring systems and methods of remote monitoring for the presence of pests, and even more particularly to bioreactive sensing systems and methods of remote monitoring of and/or control of pests.
The current state of the art for one type of pest control products, and more specifically termite baiting products, includes a combination of a station housing and suitable bait system. The station housing is typically installed in a manner where the majority, if not all of the station housing is located below ground level. Into these stations a termite bait product (e.g., a combination of a bait matrix and a toxicant) is placed that is designed to be palatable to termites and encourages feeding on the bait matrix along with the toxicant. In other prior systems, termite monitoring and control includes a two stage system, including the use of a monitoring device that is initially used in place of the bait product within the station housing. Once the monitoring device provides an indication of the presence of termites, a suitable bait product is inserted into the station housing in place of or in addition to the monitoring device.
In one system intended to allow for remote monitoring for the presence of termites, a monitoring device capable of communication with a suitable interrogator disposed exterior of the station housing (e.g., carried by a service technician responsible for checking on the station) is positioned in the station housing. The monitoring device includes a radio-frequency (RF) communication system along with two wooden sticks between which is sandwiched a paper filament having a single electrically conductive circuit thereon. Activation of the RF communication system, such as by the interrogator, causes a reading of the electrically conductive circuit and the RF communication system sends a signal to the interrogator as to the condition of the circuit. As long as the circuit remains intact, a signal generated by the RF communication system relays a signal that the circuit is still intact, indicating that termites are not present. If the circuit is broken or otherwise damaged, such as by termite feeding, the electrical characteristic of the conductive circuit is changed and a signal indicating the presence of termites is relayed by the RF communicator to the interrogator. The service technician would then open the station and replace the monitor with a bait product containing a toxicant.
One drawback to such a system is that moisture, decay and some other insects could disrupt the electrically conductive circuit, resulting in a false indication of termite activity and causing the service technician to spend valuable time opening, inspecting and replacing the internal monitor. Because an individual residence can have an average of 20 stations installed around the resident structure, the total time wasted opening and inspecting inactive stations can be significant and increase cost exponentially when considering the cost of labor. Additionally, this type of system allows for what is best described as a “yes or no” monitoring of the presence of termites, e.g., once the presence of termites is indicated by the monitoring device, no further monitoring or information is available from the device to indicate the level of termite presence and/or the amount of the monitoring device that has been damaged.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved remote pest control monitoring system that provides redundancy and the ability to monitor the level of infestation and/or damage to the monitoring device.